The Sweetest Girl
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: Co-written with GirlsLikeBoys & Super T. After seeing the killing of a young, Los Angeles mother, Adam Copeland's life is changed forever. But the thing is, she left him her kid. Full Summary Inside.
1. A Sad Miracle

**The Sweetest Girl**

_By: Madame Reject_

**Disclaimer: I own Kayla Jade.**

**Rated: M (for adult language, some content and violence)**

**Genre: Family/Angst/Friendship/Fluff/Romance**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Pairings: Edge/Lita, Cena/Massaro, etc.**

**Summary: After seeing the killing of a young, Los Angeles mother, Adam Copeland's life will be changed forever. But the thing is, she left him her kid. Now he must make a choice; take care of the child, or send it off to some group home. But something in him just can't resist those big blue eyes.**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Sad Miracle**

**A/N: This was based off of a dream I had last night (02/12/08). It was really interesting, so I decided to make it into a story. **

**Review.**

* * *

_2003 - Los Angeles, California_

Through the life of the Canadian wrestling superstar, there's been so much crazy things he's been in and experianced. He never imagined himself in a prediciment such as this. One that put's him in an uncomfortable position. The spotlight now shines on him, and he has to learn to take life by the horns, no matter how hard it might be.

Entering in the California city, Adam Copeland scrunched up his nose at the very sight of the scenery passing him. "Ugh, I hate this place."

"I know, me too. It's so revolting." his girlfriend, Amy Dumas agreed. "Los Angeles has to be one of the most nastiest cities I've ever been to. But just think, we only have to stay here one night."

The two of them were driving down the roads, searching for a hotel to reside at for the night. For the longest time, they had been travelling with no end. And it didn't seem to get any better. Staying in Los Angeles wasn't exactly the most fun thing in the world; and they had a house show to do at an arena. The both of them wanted to just get it over with.

It was getting close to becoming night. Evening was passing over. The sky was a deep, dark orange with some purpleish-black clouds scattering in the sky.

"Yeah, well, one night'll feel like forever. " he rolled his eyes, complaining.

"That's true." Amy replied. "Hey, can we stop real quick? I'm really hungry. What about you?"

Adam didn't want to waste any time, but he _was _craving some food. "Yeah, I am. What'd you have in mind?"

"McDonalds any good?" she suggested.

"Alright, but hey, I need to go to WalMart real quick." he informed her. "I wanna get a few supplies for the road."

Amy sent a small smile his way. "That's okay, baby. Just drop me off there and I'll wait for you afterwards."

Adam wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. "Are you sure?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." she said, waving it off. "But how long do you think you'll be?"

"Not too long." he responded. "Probably like five, ten minutes tops."

"Okay, that's perfect." she nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure? I don't wanna leave you out there." Adam checked, slightly concerned.

The red-head laughed. "Adam, it's cool. Chill, will ya? It's no like you're dropping me off on the side of a highway or something."

"Okay.Okay.Okay..." he gave up, chuckling.

* * *

And while Amy was ordering lunch a few blocks away, the blonde pulled his rental car into the parking lot of a local WalMart. Classic rock music was playing from the radio, sounding outside the car. He drove his car into a parking space, then got out and started heading to the store. 

_'We don't need a lotta shit, do we? Nah. We only need like a couple bags of chips and whatever and some drinks and we'll be good to go.' _Adam thought to himself.

He decided not to grab a cart. He was just going to get his things, and then leave as quickly as possible. Adam wanted to hurry before any fans noticed him. Luckily for him, when he went in, he realized that there wasn't too many people in there. It wasn't deserted, but it wasn't packed.

As a couple of minutes passed, Adam got the soda, and some sweets, and then walked into the snack aisle. He searched through the different varites of chips. He was looking for two flavors; one for himself, and one for Amy. But as he was going through them all, he noticed a figure in the next aisle.

He blinked slightly. Something about this person didn't seem right.

It was a woman. She looked battered and slightly dirty. She was sweating from the forehead. Her thick, brown hair was sticking to her skin, because of it. Her heavy, black make-up was running slightly. She looked terrified out of her mind; like something was coming after her. The woman was also holding a small child in her arms. Adam guessed that she was about five or six years old. Though the little girl seemed clueless to whatever was going on with her mother. Then again, the mother was whispering some things like 'It's okay' and other words.

Adam didn't know what to do. Should he help her, or leave her alone? Though it was none of his business, and assisting her would just take up more time. He needed just to focus on leaving, picking up Amy, and then heading on to the house show. Plus, Vince would have his ass if he came late to work.

To his fortune, the lady left. She must have gotten everything figured out. Or that's what it looked like to Adam. He went back on his business and retreived the food that he needed.

* * *

The young mother walked out of the store with her child still in her arms. She needed to get away, but she where could she run off to? She was a wanted woman. Not by the law. But by _him._

The automatic doors opened up and she walked out into the open. But it wasn't safe for her still. There, standing by the kiddy ride machines, was a group of men in dark, leather clothing.

"Hey bitch, there you are."

The mother shot her head, scared, in the direction of the voice. She saw the men and took off running. She screamed for help, but no one came after her. She managed to get a head start from them, so she placed her daughter down on the ground and told her to run away as fast as she could. The child didn't move, the mother kept on yelling 'Go! GO! Get away from here!' The girl, then understood and ran away for safety. One of the men was about to go after her, when he was commanded by another one in the group to stay put.

The little girl found her peace by opening one of the doors of the parked cars. She climbed inside and hid herself down by the floor in the back seat.

* * *

Adam managed to get all the things that he needed. He was approaching one of the cashiers, when he saw some of the people grouping around the front door.

"What the hell?" he said to himself.

They all looked interested in something that was happening outside. It had to be big if they were all crowding to be an auidence.

That's what Adam remembered something. Something big.

"Oh shit." he said, with wide eyes. He forgot to lock his car. Somebody must've broken in!

The blonde ran out to the doors and to the parking lot. He stopped in his tracks when he saw something horrible.

There was a body, bloodied, and plastered all over the street. People were freaking out because of it. A murder had just occured. Then Adam noticed something about that body. He stepped over by the people and tried to examine it at a closer view.

It was her.

The mother.

The one that was with her child, terrified and scared.

But where was the child?

Adam looked shocked and felt numb. Just a few seconds ago, she was alive and standing in his sight. He stood there in fear, his stomach curdled up and turned over. He felt sick. If he had just ended up helping her in the first place, may be she would still be alice and safe.

He had to get away. Adam left the scene. He sped-walked back to his car. Adam got in the front, started up the car and drove out of the parking lot. When he got to the main road, he only focused on getting Amy and going away .

Multiple thoughts zipped through the Superstar's mind. He just saw someone dead. One that he could've prevented from being that way. Guilt built fasly up in Adam's heart. He repeated to himself in his head that if helped her, she would've been alice. He felt ashamed. It felt like _he _had just killed that woman. Adam had never experianced something like that before in his life.

He made a sharp, right turn.

"Hey! Don't go so fast!" said a tiny, feminine voice.

He looked in the backseat. "What the hell?"

There she was.

The little girl.

"Wha-how'd you-"

Adam was cut off when he heard a deep, loud horn beeped. The blonde looked back at the road.

"Shit!!" he exclaimed.

He was a hair close to taking a semi-truck head on. But Adam managed to get out in time and swerved to the side. He escaped the traffic to the parking lot of a chinese resturant.

Adam took a breaht of relief as his car was stopped and he was all right. The he looked back again. Those big blue eyes stared back at him. She looked just like her mother.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked her.

"Mommy told me to run fast away." she said.

He put the pieces together. Someone was coming after her mother, so she sacrificed herself for her daughter.

"Where's your daddy? Do you have one?" he questioned her, lightly.

"Yes." she said, simply.

"Do you know where he is?"

The girl shrugged, unknowing and innocent. "I don't know."

Adam sighed, running his fingers through his long hair. He didn't know what to do. But may be Amy did.

"Hold on, okay?" he said to her. "I'm gonna fix this."

* * *

The rental car pulled up to the McDonalds. The red-head stood there by the curb. He drove the car near her so she could get in.

She saw him in the driver's seat and started approaching the car. She walked around and got into the passanger's seat.

"Hey." she greeted him. "What took ya?"

"There was a murder near WalMart..." he said.

Amy's happy expression quickly disappeared. "Holy shit, what happened?"

"I don't know, exactly. But I saw the chic in the store before it happened." Adam explained. "I felt like I could have avoided it. I saw her looked frightened and troubled and wanted to help, but I didn't. I feel horrible for it."

"Babe, don't beat yourself up for it. It's not your fault." she said.

"Yeah, but we got another issue." he replied.

"What?"

"The woman had a daughter and the kid managed to escape..." Adam told her. He pointed backwards. "...She hid in our car."

Amy turned her head to the back. She saw the little girl. "Oh my gosh... are you serious?"

"Yeah, what do we do?" he asked her.

"I don't know, what's her name?" Amy asked.

Adam shifted himself to her. "No clue (He looked at the younger female) What's your name, sweetie?"

"Kayla Jade."

"Should we take her to a group home, or something?" the red-head suggested.

"No way, we won't know where she'll end up. I don't wanna see her with some sick fuck." Adam refused. "And it's not like I can take care of her."

"Well, why not? If we're not going to give her to social services, what other choice is there?" Amy pointed out.

Adam sighed again. He had not idea what to do. He sighed a couple more times. All of this was so much pressure on him. He had to make a decision.

Amy put a comforting hand on his. "Adam, we can do this. We can take care of her, together. And if not, we'll try and find her a good home, that we think is right."

The male looked at his girlfriend. He knew it was the best way to go. "Okay... let's do it..."


	2. Coming Back

**Chapter Two: Coming Back**

_2008 - Orlando, Florida_

Months after the tragic event in Los Angeles, Adam and Amy went to court to try and see if Kayla Jade had any living family members. It took some time, so Kayla had to go into foster care for eight to ten months. Since Adam and Amy weren't the legal guardians of her, they couldn't exactly keep her at the moment. But after those months passed, the court took some more time to see if the two superstars were the best parents for Kayla. They were granted parentalship, only because Adam mentioned something to the judge. Since the two of them had a busy scheduele, they weren't always going to be able to take care of Kayla. So he said to the judge that even though they work basically every day, Kayla can stay at his mother's for half of the year, and the other half, they could take care of her.

Five years later, it was Wrestlemania 24 and the day Adam was getting to see his baby girl for the girst time in six months.

In front of the arena, Adam and his wife Amy stood waiting for Mrs. Copeland.

Soon enough, a black corvette pulled up in front of the building. Amy smiled widely, giving a tiny squeeze to Adam's hand. It parked in front of the curb and the back door opened up. A ten-year-old Kayla Jade Copeland came running out of the car as soon as she saw her father.

The young brunette became excited. "Daddy!"

She raced her way to him, giggling girlishly.

Adam squatted down to his knees, extending his arms. "Come here, pumpkin!"

She jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly. "I missed you guys so much!"

"Aw, we missed you too, Kae." Adam said. He let her go and she jumped up to her step mom.

"How's my baby girl doing?" said Amy.

"Great!" Kayla Jade said, happily. "I'm so excited for Wrestlemania!"

"You should be, because you're going to have a blast!" Amy replied.

The driver's door opened and the slender and matured mother, Mrs. Copeland stepped out of the vehicle. Her faint blonde hair fell down, about to her shoulders. Her eyes were a kind, emerald tone and her skin was fair. She had a smirk that she had taught her son to wear and make famous.

"Hi mom." Adam greeted his mother.

"Hello Adam." she replied. Mrs. Copeland closed the door and walked over and up onto the sidewalk. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What's that?" he listened in.

"Would it've killed ya to call this old woman, once in a while?" Mrs. Copeland said, jokingly. "I mean, I only worry about ya all the time."

Adam chuckled. "Ah, I'm sorry mom."

"I know, I'm only joking. I know you and your wife are constantly busy." she smiled, lightly. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Amy and I are going alright. Good to have Kayla Jade for the time being." Adam said. "Speaking of her, how was she for you?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. She did get one 'F' last semester. But I got on her and she brought it up to a 'B'." Mrs. Copeland explained, positively.

Kayla Jade just acted it off, and tried to avoid any stare that she might get from her father. But it was too late.

Adam glanced down at her for a second, then looked back to his mother. "Really, now? Well, that's good. Are you staying for my match tonight?"

"Of course! Did you think that I would miss it? Not even close, boy." she said, smiling.


	3. Heavyweight Match

**Chapter Three: Heavyweight Match**

**A/N: I started this a while back. So if things aren't accurate, you'll know why.**

**Sorry for the shortness. I'm kinda having slight writer's block.**

**Review.**

* * *

"The following match is scedualed for the Heavyweight Championship!" Lilian announced the next contest. "Introducing first, from Toronto, Canada; he is the Heavyweight Champion - Edge!"

_'You think you know me.'_

Boos spread throughout the fans, Adam came out from backstage and received so much heat, but he didn't care. Adam's character Edge _loved _to get hated on.

"Yay Edge! Woo!" Kayla cheered on as she sat with her grandmother in the front row. Before the show. Mrs. Copeland reminded her not to say 'dad' or anything like that so the fans wouldn't recognize them so it wouldn't ruin the storyline. Mrs. Copeland also told her that her mom was going to compete tonight, so she couldn't sit with her. Kayla understood.

Mrs. Copeland cheered and clapped along with her. "Yeah Edge, go Edge!"

"I hope Vickie doesn't come out." Kayla scrunched up her nose at the very thought of her.

"Well honey, you gotta remember, it's just a storyline. Your daddy and Vickie aren't _really _in love. He loves your mother." Mrs. Copeland reminded her.

"I know." Kayla said. "I just don't wanna see them kiss again. Yuck!"

The young girl giggled. Mrs. Copeland knew where her granddaughter was coming from.

Mrs. Copeland nodded. "Ah, yes. Well don't worry, honey. He does, and I'll slap him upside the head. I always do."

And as Adam waited in the ring, it got silent in the arena.

_'Booyaka, booyaka... six one nine...'_

The fans went wild. The hero of the rivalry, Rey Mysterio had now just arrived.

_'Booyaka, booyaka...'_

Fireworks exploded and Rey came out in his baby blue leather outfit. Everyone gave him pop; except for the very little Edgeheads, Kayla Jade, and her grandmother of course.

Kayla held up thumbs down, booing the underdog. "Boo, boo! Go home, Rey!"

"Did you know Rey and Vickie are really good friends outside the ring?" Mrs. Copeland informed her.

Kayla gave her grandmother a weird look. "Really?"

Mrs. Copeland nodded. "Really. I remember when you were seven and your dad showed you to Eddie Guerrero and he nickenamed you 'Little Mamacita'. It was so adoreable!"

Kayla's eyes bugged. "_I _met Eddie Guerrero? That is so cool!"

The match started out with Adam having the upper hand on Rey. Hit after hit, punch after punch, Rey kept falling down and Kayla and Mrs. Copeland kept cheering.

"Yay, Edge! You're the man!!" Kayla clapped.

Though Rey didn't stay down for long. He bounced back up to his feet and started punching back. The match went on and on, further and further. The people were at the edge of their seat. It soon came up as Adam being the winner.

The bell rang and the crowd was disappointed at the huge upset. But Kayla and Mrs. Copeland were cheering him on, celebrating his winning. Adam remained in character as his selfish, and obsessed alter ego.

"And here is your winner, and still, the Heavyweight Champion, Edge!"

"Yay!!" Kayla jumped up and down.

* * *

"Very, very nice son. I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Copeland said as she kissed Adam on the cheek. All of them were backstage, by the curtain.

"Thanks, mom." Adam said, chuckling.

"I am too, Adam." Amy agreed, kissing the other cheek.

"Nice match, man." said a Spanish, male voice. All of them turned to the voice. Rey were near them.

He held his neck, trying to make the pain go away. He extended his free hand. "Thanks for the fight."

"Yeah, man. Any time." Adam shook his hand. Most of the wrestlers did this after matches as a sign of respect. "Hey, may be next time."

"Yeah, see ya." Rey said. He looked over at the women. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Copeland, Amy."

And as he walked away, Kayla waved to him. "'Bye Rey."

"See ya, Kayla."

"So, what now?" Amy spoke up. "Anyone wanna go celebrate?"

"I gotta get home. I've got a lot of things to do." Mrs. Copeland said.

"Aw, really?" Adam said.

His mother nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Adam."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll give you a call later tonight." he informed her.

"Alright, that sounds good. I have a lot to go over with you anyway." she said. "Love you, guys."

They all responded back with 'love you's of their own as she walked away.

Adam looked down at his daughter. "So, you hungry?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know." Adam shrugged. He looked over at Amy. "Mom, you have any idea?"

"TGIFriday's good?" Amy suggested. She knew that was Kayla's favorite place to go.

"Yeah!!" Kayla jumped up and down. "Let's go there!"

Adam chuckled. "Okay, come on."


	4. You Woke Me Up

**Chapter Four: You Woke Me Up**

"I know. I know Mom, thank you. Yes, I've got everything covered." Adam discussed some issues over with his mother. It was hours later after his match had ended. He stood outside of the hotel suite on the balcony. He stared out into the big city and got mesmerized by all the lights. The sparkled madly like the stars up in the sky, themselves.

_"You sure?" _she checked.

"Yes, I've set up her online school, got money covered and people to watch over her when I gotta get out in the ring."

_"Okay. I just worry about you." _Mrs. Copeland replied.

Adam chuckled. "Mom, you _always _worry about me."

"Well then, aren't I doin' my job then?" she replied, jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit bragin'." Adam laughed, softly. He couldn't be too loud or else he'd wake up Amy and Kayla.

_"Will you at least call me when you need something? Or just to talk. It gets lonely over here."_

"I will." Adam said. "Well, I'll try. Kayla will probably doing most of the calling. You know, in all."

_"That's not a problem." _said Mrs. Copeland. _"At least one of you will call."_

"Yeah." Adam chuckled. "Well hey Mom, I'll talk to you soon. I'm gonna hit the sack. It's pretty late."

_"Alright hun, I love you."_

"Love you, too, Mom. 'Bye." Adam replied, pushing END on his phone. As he turned around, he spotted Kayla right behind him. "What're you doin' outta bed?"

"You woke me up." she said.

Adam picked her up. "Oops, I'm sorry baby girl. I was just talkin' to Grandma. She was checking up and seeing if I had everything all set up for ya. You know like, your online school and gettin' food. Oh, and she also told me that she wants you to call her as much as possible. She gets lonely just bein' in Canada by herself."

"Okay, I will." Kayla said, tiredly. "What're we doing tomorrow?"

"Well I gotta run some errands, so you're going to be with Mommy all tomorrow." he told her.

"I'm not going to hang out with you?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"Just for tomorrow. I promise we'll hang out together, baby." Adam pledged. "Okay?"

"Okay." she said, happy.

Adam looked over at the alarm clock. It was going on 2 AM. "Holy hell, it's getting late. Come on. Time to go back to bed."

Bringing her back to the bed, he helped her under the covers and back inside the bed with Amy. He kissed her forehead and said his good-nights as he went over and slept on the other side of his girlfriend.


	5. Shopping With Mommy, Business With Daddy

**Chapter Five: Shopping With Mommy**

**A/N: A big, big, BIIIIIG thanks to my girl, PunkRockDiva. This chapter is hers.**

* * *

The next morning, Kayla woke up to the smell of sweet perfume and the sound  
of soft, sweet humming. She opened her eyes and looked around to see her  
mother straightening up the room. "Good morning, mommy."

Amy turned, seeing her daughter stretch and yawn, a grin forming on her face.  
"Good morning, sweetie. I was just about to wake you up for some breakfast."

"Yay! We're going to TGI Fridays!" Kayla exclaimed as she jumped out of bed.

"No…we're meeting Auntie Mickie in the lobby for some breakfast," Amy explained.

Kayla poked out her lip. "Can we go to TGI Friday's later then?"

Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes, and smile. "Right after we go shopping with your Auntie."

"We're going shopping?!" Kayla's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yep, so if you want something while we're out just let me know," Amy told her.

"Cool! I want a High School Musical purse, and a Camp Rock Tshirt, and a Hannah Montana Barbie doll…" Kayla went on and on, listing countless Disney characters and things that Amy never knew Disney would consider making.

"Alright alright, honey," Amy finally interrupted her daughter while she was in the middle of describing a Winnie The Pooh designed microwave oven. "If you keep going on your room will be stuffed and won't hold any of that stuff, and it might explode," she added jokingly.

"Can it?" Kayla asked, her eyes growing even wider.

"Of course not, silly!" Amy laughed as she handed Kayla her clothes. "Get changed while I call Auntie, okay?"

She fetched out her cell phone and pushed number two speed dial. Her best  
friend picked up immediately after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey girl," said Amy, "Are we still on for our G.N.O?"

"G.N.O?"

"Girl's Night Out," Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

Upon her saying that, Kayla suddenly started to sing the song by Hannah Montana loudly in the bathroom.

"Aw, is that Kayla I hear?" Mickie cooed over the phone.

"Yeah, she's coming with us today since Adam's got some business to take care of. Hope you don't mind," said Amy.

"Of course I don't! It's been so long since I've seen her, I hope she still remembers me."

"Oh she will. So are you ready for our breakfast date?" Amy asked.

"Yep, I'm heading out of the room now."

"Alright give us a few minutes and we'll meet you there."

"Alright girl, I'll be ready when you get here."

"Okay." Amy closed her cell, stowing it away and turning in time to see  
Kayla behind her. "Okay, come on, babe; let's get some clothes on and we'll go."

A few minutes later, Kayla ended up wearing a High School Musical tshirt with some shorts and sandals. Amy could only chuckle at her daughters unhealthy Disney obsession before getting herself prepared and ready to go.

"Mommy are we still gonna stop by TGI Friday's while we're out?" Kayla asked as she took her mother's hand down the hallway.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten. Don't you ever get tired of eating there?" Amy asked.

Kayla shook her head. "The food just keeps getting better and better."

The two of them arrived at Mickie's room just in time to see the brownhaired diva stepping out.

"Auntie!" Kayla leapt forward and tackled Mickie with a hug.

Mickie laughed, returning the embrace. "Long time no see, kiddo. You ready to have some fun?"

"Yep." Kayla stepped back as Mickie closed the door to her room and all three of them headed towards the hotel lobby.

Amy was glad that Mickie knew Orlando, because she certainly didn't. The best part about it all was that Mickie got along great with Kayla, which could only mean that the diva would make a great mother someday.

With a sigh, the redheaded woman wondered what exactly her boyfriend was doing at the moment.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Oh, yes, come in, Adam." Vince hand motioned the blonde man to step into  
his office, and he obliged. "I wanted to see you about some changes we've made in your storyline."

"Oh." Adam couldn't help but feel nervous as he took a seat in front of Vince's desk. Changes in the script, as he'd learned in the past, were often never pleasant to the ear. "What did you change?"

"Instead of keeping this feud up with Rey," Vince said, "You will move on to Kennedy. The plan was for him to win the title from you in a couple of weeks."

With that being said, Adam couldn't help but let his mouth drop open. "But why?"

"We feel as though it was time for him to get a push," Vince explained.

"So you decide to do it on my expense?" Adam couldn't help but to snap.

Vince raised his eyebrows at Adam. "Adam, is there a problem?"

"I just got the title, Vince. I wrestled my ass off at Wrestle mania to get it, and you mean to tell me that this guy is just gonna come by and get it like that?" Adam snapped his fingers upon saying the last word.

"I'm sorry Adam," Vince apologized. "We've already locked in with this answer."

Un-fucking-believable! Adam stood up and left the office before he could really say what was on his mind. He'd never had any problems with Ken before, but now upon learning what was about to be done, he couldn't help but feel a personal grudge against the guy.

To make matters worse, he turned down the hall and bumped into the person whom he was least eager to see. "Oh, sorry Adam."

"Sure." Adam kept going before Ken could say another word.

He couldn't wait to tell Amy about this problem.


	6. The Good, The Bad, The Spongebob

**Chapter Six: The Good, The Bad, The Spongebob**

Adam drove back to the hotel later after his meeting with Vince. Anger and frustration was still building up inside of him. How could he just blow him off like that? He was one of his top carders; his talented wrestler at best. He can't treat him like that. It's simply unfair and not right.

Pulling into the parking lot, Adam parked up on the right side of the building. Then he got out and travelled inside up to the room. He opened up the door and saw his two favorite girls sitting on the bed, rummaging through some plastic bags. In fact, there was _a lot _of shopping bags. Huh, well, they must have been real busy today. Adam knew that Amy had things to do, but he didn't know she was going to go all mall-freak with Kayla. But knowing Amy, she couldn't help but buy everything that he had caught her eye.

The Canadian walked in and closed the door. Kayla's head turned in his direction and spotted him. She smiled widely as she saw him.

"Hihi, daddy!" she greeted him. She climbed off the bed and ran up to hug him.

"Hey, princess." he replied, picking her up in his arms.

"Hey baby." Amy spoke him. She gave him a smile.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked her.

Kayla bopped up and down a little. "Ohmigosh it was soo much fun! Mommy, Mickie and me went shopping and then later we went to TGIFirdays to go eat!"

Adam saw the excitement in his little girl's eyes and treid sounding the best as he could to be positive even though he had a completely shitty day. "Ohhh, that's cool! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we even got you something, too!" Kayla said.

"Really? Oh, well go get it out while mommy and I talk for a second, alright?" Adam told her.

"Okay." she said, as he let her down. She hopped back on the bed and Amy got up and followed her boyfriend out of the hotel door for a couple of seconds to talk.

"What's the matter?" the redhead asked, concerned.

"I'm not getting my title push after all." he broke the news to her.

Amy's jaw dropped a little. "_What?_"

"Yep, apparently Vince thought that, oh, _Kennedy _deserves it a lot more than I do." Adam shook his head. "_Kennedy, _can you believe it?"

"Are you kidding me? Ken's been getting title runs left and right!" Amy said, totally astonished. How could Vince pull this shit and with _him _of all people?

"Yeah, I know. So I guess I'm gonna be a benchwarmer for a bit." he said.

The female rolled her eyes. "Ugh, that's absolutely retarded! and you didn't even argue with him about it?"

"I tried, but it did no good." he said. "He made up his mind and I don't feel like getting in any hot water."

"Yeah, true." she said. Amy placed a hand on his chest. "Don't worry about it right now. Just relax for the night. Oh! And come see what Kayla got ya."

"Okay." he started to laugh. "What is it."

Amy just kept that mischevious smile on her face. "Just come and see it."

Oh boy.

That smile meant trouble.

Amy opened up the door and walked back in with him. Kayla glanced back over at the door and saw her parents. Adame smiled as he sat next to her.

"Sooo, you got me something?" he said, playfully to her.

"Yeah, look." she said, retreiving her gift for him. As soon as she got it out of one of the bags, she handed it to him. "Here you go, daddy!"

But it wasn't exactly what he expected. It was a pair of Spongebob boxers. Bright yellow fabric in all...

"Oh wow, thank you!" Adam said, blinking a couple of times. The whole moment began to turn awkward.

"Very _rated r, _don't you think, babe?" Amy giggled.

"Totally..."


End file.
